An operating-mode position selector is disclosed in German published patent application 2,509,443 wherein the ignition system is connected to ground in the stop position for switching off the engine; that is, the ignition system is short-circuited. The ignition system is switched on in the operating position as well as in the start position (start gas or choke).
For optimizing the performance of an engine, especially a two-stroke engine, as well as for optimizing its performance with respect to exhaust gas, electronic ignition systems are utilized which, for example, adjust the ignition pursuant to a so-called characteristic field in order to obtain an ignition adapted to the particular operating state of the engine.
Such electronic ignition systems are mostly configured by utilizing a microprocessor. In these systems, a shift in ignition in the direction of retarded ignition is possible for the start of the engine whereby the starting operation of an engine started mostly with a pull rope is simpler and a kickback is reliably avoided. For adjusting the retarded ignition, it is necessary to reliably detect the start position of the engine.